<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I was born to love you by ArthursKnight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681376">I was born to love you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthursKnight/pseuds/ArthursKnight'>ArthursKnight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Human AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, mentions of the pandemic, specifically christianity, talk of religion, talk of the housefire, tell me if i need to add more tags</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:07:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthursKnight/pseuds/ArthursKnight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael wants to do something special for Dean and brings him to a place he finds special for Valentine's Day. They end up having a pretty serious conversation that may improve their relationship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SPN Rare Ship Bingo 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I was born to love you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, I am not feeling well so I am publishing this fic in hope of lifting someone else's spirits!</p><p>Now, I know I am super late for Valentine's Day, but this fic just didn't want to work with me xD I hope I did a good enough job.</p><p>As always, English is not my first language. I'd like to thank @frumious.bandersnatch for beta-ing this work ^_^</p><p>Also, decided to use this fic from my Romance square in the Rare Ship Bingo hosted on Tumblr!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Michael stared at the flower shop’s window, eyes half-closed and arms crossed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was full of beautiful, dead flowers exposed for the consumption of vain people that wanted to prove their love on a specific day, while they treated their significant others like crap for the rest of the year. The long queue at the door despite the world-wide pandemic just proved it to his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adjusting his mask, Michael checked his basket for the umpteenth time. The food was safely stored for their picnic, wrapped in recycled paper with the content written on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he walked towards his boyfriend’s apartment, the young man wondered about Love. He was far from perfect, far from being the Archangel he was named after; and yet, if his upbringing had taught him anything it was that material things do not buy it. So, he really hoped Dean would appreciate what he had in mind for them today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In front of the apartment complex, Michael found Dean waiting for him. He was leaning on his precious Impala, clasping his own elbow. A slight blush adorned Dean’s freckled face as he smiled with his eyes at Michael. God, he was handsome.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey yourself,” Michael smiled back and softly. They took their masks off for a second and he pressed his lips against his boyfriend’s. His hand found Dean’s jeans-clad hip. “How are you, my love?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other man rolled his eyes. No matter how many times Michael bored into them, Dean’s irises always captured him. Today, the cold winter sunlight turned them hazel, with a few speckles of green. If one tried hard enough, Michael was certain one could see his whole soul. If he didn’t know any better, he would think Dean was an angel sent to him by the Heavenly Mercy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m great, Mike. So, where are we going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a surprise, Dean,” Michael laughed; he got to the hood and put the casket inside, lightly pushing his boyfriend aside when he tried to pry. “A bit of patience!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean raised an eyebrow, mischief evident on his features.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since when am I known for my patience? Come on!” He whined and hugged Michael from behind, pressing his face against his neck. The warmth of the touch made shivers run down Michael’s spine as Dean’s crotch pressed against his butt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hoped no one was around to see them, because they were way too close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael put his hands on his boyfriend’s and held them for a moment before getting them off himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That won’t help you today, sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In the car now. I know you won’t let me drive, so I’ll give you directions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So bossy,” Dean bit his bottom lip. Michael waited in case he wanted to tell him something, but the younger man just got into the driver’s seat and smirked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know… One day, maybe, I’ll let you drive Baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael’s heart skipped a beat. To his knowledge, the only one who ever drove the Impala, apart from Dean’s father and Dean himself, was Samuel. He was certain the offer held more than it seemed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting shotgun, Michael peeked Dean’s cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. Now, it’s time for directions.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They had been driving for two hours when Michael perked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re almost there! Turn left.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean adjusted his marks as did just that, taking in their surroundings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After they had gotten out of the city, Michael had guided him into deserted roads and up to the mountains. Dean’s Baby wasn’t really fit for it, but she persevered, and Dean thanked her for that. He’d hate for the day to be ruined because his car died in the middle of God-knows-where.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trees surrounded them left and right, the road only made of dirt. Baby hit bumps a couple of times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need a better car,” Michael joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Don’t say that ever again,” Dean shook his head. “Baby deserves better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael shook his head and stretched his arms and back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Long gone were the sounds of cars and traffic, the yelling of workers, or the different smells coming from different shops. Birds chirped happily, the only music welcoming them here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean had to admit he liked it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Away from civilization, the two men took off their masks and took in the fresh air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never been here.” Dean blinked at the sun and smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never?” Michael hummed. “I like it… It’s quiet, and I come here when I want to feel closer to the beauty of Creation.” His voice was soft, almost reverential.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-uh, I hate camping.” Dean shrugged, uneasy. Still, he knew it was something extremely important to Mike. “But I understand. Not the Creation or God part, you know I…” He bit the inside of his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t believe.” Michael made a small smile. “It’s okay. I won’t force you, you know that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not-Do I keep going straight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael looked back at the road.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can stop here, we’ll walk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean killed the engine, looking down. He wanted to open up to Michael, but the thought made his heart race. What if he decided Dean wasn’t worth it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean? Everything alright?” Michael’s concerned tone made Dean meet his clear eyes. The dark-haired man was frowning, his head tilted to the side like every time he was confused. It was cute. Almost like a puppy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, uhm. Let’s get going.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They got out of the car and retrieved the basket, then Michael guided Dean to a clearing where a lake sat placidly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The water shone with speckles of gold under the parting sunlight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mike, this is beautiful…” Dean’s lips parted, his feet moving towards the lake without his consent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” His boyfriend followed him, and they sat as close to the water as possible, the basket behind them. They took off their shoes and socks, digging their feet into the grass and the soft ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trees surrounded the body of water, casting light shadows; Dean shivered a bit to the colder temperature, but he admitted to himself it wasn’t half bad. The sun was setting, going to hide behind the water. The sky was filled with oranges and purples, not a cloud in sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pretty birds flew over their heads and formed weird patterns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s really peaceful, I understand why you like it.” Dean held Michael’s hand and kissed the back of it. “Thank you for showing me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you really like it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Dean smiled and kissed his boyfriend softly. “It suits you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael wrapped Dean into a hug; the younger man pressed his head against Michael’s chest, taking in the sound of his heartbeat. They kept quiet for a while, cuddling and taking in the scents of nature. Michael’s warm hand pressed against Dean’s stomach, a reassuring weight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean exhaled and decided to expose himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mike… About earlier…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” Michael shifted a little as he tightened his hold on Dean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t want to be mean about your religiosity.” Dean eyed the delicate golden cross hanging from his neck. “I know how important it is to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I’m sorry, Mike. I just… I can’t allow myself to believe, okay?” He gulped and took a long breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…Allow yourself?” Michael took Dean’s chin and made their eyes meet. “Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just…” Dean held onto Michael’s shirt. “Believing in God? It would mean what happened to me was, uh, meant to be. Or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael’s whole body tensed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never told you about the fire, did I?” Dean grimaced. “When I was four, my house got on fire. I got my brother out in time, but my mother died in it. My father… He was not the same man after that. He made us live in the Impala or in various shitty motels. And…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael kissed the top of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry, Dean… But…” The dark-haired man hesitated, caressing his cheek. “Dean. The scars on your body… They aren’t from random fights you picked like you told me, are they?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Tears fell down Dean’s face against his will. “My father-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking hell,” Michael growled. “I’ll kill him, Dean. I promise you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah,” Dean shook his head, chuckling even as he shook in his boyfriend’s arms. “I just. I wanted to tell you. Because I love you, Mike. It’s terrifying but… I can’t lie if I want to live my life with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to live my life with you too, Dean.” Despite the clenched jaw, there was clear resolution in Michael’s eyes. And love, which made them look softer somehow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their lips met in a soft kiss that, for Dean, lasted hours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Dean laid himself on the ground, Michael got on top of him and pressed their foreheads together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The fire, I don’t know if it could’ve been avoided, Dean. I’m sorry.” He took a long breath, his voice shaky as he continued. “But the rest… Your father made choices.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He did.” Dean shrugged as best as he could in his position. “But still, it feels like my family is cursed or something.” He bit his lip, taking in Michael’s face, so perfect and serious. God-like.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not. You’re not cursed. And you’re not like him.” It was as if he was reading Dean’s mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what am I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The person I was born to love.” Michael turned his lips up in a gentle smile. “God’s ways are infinite, Dean. And yet, I’m sure all the ones He made for me would’ve led to you. To us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean’s eyes filled with tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sap,” he joked, no real heat behind it. “Do you really think that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do.” Michael laid next to him. They both looked up at the sky, their hands brushing. “I love you like I never loved anyone before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So do I, Mike.” He sniffled, drying his eyes with the back of his hand. “I’m sorry I ruined our day off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ruined nothing. I feel like we needed to have this conversation…” The older man mused, then sat up. He took the cross necklace off and offered it to Dean. “Take it. I know it’s not much-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean kissed Michael fiercely, cupping his face with his hands. His boyfriend answered the kiss and grabbed his hips, getting him closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they parted to breathe, Dean smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a lot. I know what it means to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just want you to have a reminder that you’re not alone anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neither are you.” Dean took his mother’s wedding ring off his finger and handed it to Mike. “This is your reminder.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Michael’s turn to cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If-Well. If God exists and all that, I think-” Dean gulped. “I think I was born to love you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They smiled at each other, mutual understanding passing through them. Sitting in silence, they observed the sun disappear and ate the food Mike had brought quietly, enjoying each other’s presence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they got back to the city, the golden cross hung from Dean’s neck, and Mary’s wedding ring hung from a string around Michael’s.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you liked it consider leaving kudos and/or comments</p><p>Find me on Tumblr as @demonicsoulmates</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>